


Calidez

by AlDolmayan



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlDolmayan/pseuds/AlDolmayan
Summary: Es Navidad y Yuzu ha preparado algo que ya es costumbre para las Aihara: un pastel. Mei espera paciente que el pastel quede terminado, pero mientras lo hace, vienen a su mente los recuerdos de las navidades pasadas. Todo fue gris y triste... hasta este momento.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Kudos: 5





	Calidez

Sus ojos violetas permanecían fijos en el horno en cuyo interior se horneaba un pastel. Había comenzado como masa blanca, apenas fragante y de una consistencia casi liquida, espesa, uniforme. Miró el proceso desde un principio, como se mezclaban todos los ingredientes hasta formar esa sustancia que tras unos minutos se volvería un suave y dulce bizcocho.

Cansada por el destello y el calor del horno, apartó la mirada. La barra de la cocina era, para ella y para cualquier otra persona, un desastre que requería una inmediata atención. Sin embargo, para la repostera en turno, su cabello y la ropa eran más importantes. Era imposible andar por ahí cuando se tienen manchas de harina o salpicaduras de masa en todas partes. Lo que a veces lograba la vanidad. Mei quiso hacer algo por mejorar el aspecto de la cocina, aunque el impulso por contemplar la maravilla de la repostería le resultaba más llamativo. Con discreción tomó un par de utensilios y los dejó en el lavaplatos antes de volver a la puerta del horno.

¿Por qué aquello le parecía tan fascinante? No podía comprenderlo. Y no era solo interés en ver como un pastel se horneaba lentamente ante sus ojos, con cambios apenas perceptibles que, sin embargo, ahí estaban ocurriendo. Repentinamente, se interesó en todo el proceso que conlleva a la elaboración de un pastel. Desde que los ingredientes salen de sus respectivos empaques hasta el momento en que se adorna el bizcocho recién horneado. No era algo en especial asombroso ni novedoso para ella, pero había algo especial en ese momento y quiso ser participe del mismo aunque su ayuda solo fuera para alcanzarle alguna taza a la cocinera. Tan solo mirar el pastel ya evocaba memorias de años pasados, de cómo habían sido las fiestas decembrinas en su casa hasta hace apenas un par de años cuando no solo los festejos cambiaron, también lo hizo su vida.

Las distintas navidades que había vivido a lo largo de su vida no podían decirse las fechas más alegres. Por donde lo mirase, desde pequeña le parecieron unos días que, contrario a los brillantes colores de las luces navideñas, los adornos en los árboles y las festivas decoraciones propias de la temporada, le parecían días grises cuyo sinónimo era trabajo. Un par de días enfocados a terminar los pendientes que se habían acumulado en la academia para tener todo listo antes de las festividades de año nuevo, fecha más importante para Japón si se le comparaba con la Navidad. Los viajes familiares, las visitas a los templos, incluso la costumbre de los _kagami mochi_ tenían más significado (pero no practica) en la casa Aihara que esa festividad católica tan deformada por la mercadotecnia.

Mei, en total silencio, volvió a la barra y tomó uno de los recipientes usados. Lo llevó al lavabo, dejándolo apilado con los demás utensilios sucios. En ningún momento pensó que elaborar un pastel fuera tan complicado y laborioso. Si Yuzu se tomó la molestia de hacerlo para ellas en esa noche, no quería imaginar cómo era para las personas que se dedican a eso para vivir. Los pasteleros tampoco la tenían fácil. Volvió a mirar el horno. El pastel ya se había elevado un poco y el centro daba la impresión de inflarse a un ritmo mayor que el resto, al grado de reventar. Si lo pinchaba, pensó, de seguro estallaría como un globo. ¿En verdad era posible aquello? No podía confirmarlo y, aunque su curiosidad fuera tan grande, no quería arriesgarse a provocarle un enojo innecesario a Yuzu. Ya no. Lo mejor en ese momento, sería ayudarle despejando su área de trabajo.

Mientras recogía los demás utensilios y limpiaba los restos de harina que cayeron fuera de su recipiente a causa de una distracción de la rubia, Mei recordó que hace muchos años, cuando era una niña, quiso sorprender a su padre con un postre. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo cocinar, no tenía gran noción de las medidas exactas de los ingredientes, pero aun así se animó a preparar (o, mejor dicho, intentar) un flan solo por el gusto de darle un regalo a su padre. El resultado, sobra decir, no fue el esperado. Aun así, este lo aceptó con gusto, pues provenía de la persona más importante en su vida: su propia hija.

¿En qué momento perdió el interés por esas cosas? Ni ella misma podría decirlo. Fue algo que solo ocurrió mientras crecía y las circunstancias a su alrededor fueron cambiando. Quizá la última navidad que pudo llamar feliz, fue aquella cuando recibió como regalo un oso de felpa. Aún era una niña, pero no podía recordar cuantos años tenía. Lo único que venía a su mente de aquella noche fue el preciso momento en el cual se acercó al árbol que habían puesto por mandato de su padre. El abuelo Aihara, por su parte, pensaba que aquello era innecesario y lo miraba como una extravagancia más de su hijo obsesionado con conocer el resto del mundo. En su momento, Mei no comprendía del todo las diferencias entre ellos dos ni porque eran frecuentes sus discusiones. Por un día, en aquel entonces, lo único importante fue el regalo que le esperaba debajo del pino decorado. Un momento de felicidad que se extendió por varios días que quedaron en el olvido.

El departamento se llenó con un delicado aroma a vainilla. Poco a poco inundó cada rincón de la sala y no se diga de la cocina, donde el olor era más fuerte. No faltaría mucho para que el pastel estuviese listo y Yuzu no volvía. Sin más que hacer, se sentó a la mesa donde ya le esperaba el gran Kumagoro, ataviado con un gorro rojo y una barba postiza que la misma Yuzu le puso hace unos días. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos años.

Por capricho de Yuzu, ambas habían decorado su hogar con distintos adornos propios de la época. En el fondo, Mei sentía que no hizo la gran cosa. Su contribución a la tarea de llenar con espíritu navideño la sala de estar se vio reducida a abrir cajas, sostener las guirnaldas mientras la rubia las acomodaba y entregarle en las manos todo objeto que fuera necesario. Yuzu fue quien se encargó de acomodar todo y, aun así, decía con orgullo y alegría que ambas hicieron un buen trabajo. Su primera acción, tras terminar el decorado, fue tomar una fotografía en la cual se pudiese apreciar el resultado final de una larga tarde de luchar contra luces enredadas y ganchos atorados. Por supuesto, ambas debían estar al centro del retrato.

Fue entonces que otra memoria del pasado llegó a su cabeza. Hasta antes de conocer a Yuzu, las fiestas se tornaban grises. Lo importante era cumplir con los pendientes escolares, atender solicitudes, verificar las capturas de calificaciones, alistar las excursiones. Con suerte, terminaba antes del anochecer. ¿Y que importaba esa fiesta extranjera? Lo verdaderamente importante era cumplir con sus deberes. Mei siempre era de las primeras en llegar a la academia y de las ultimas en irse. Cuando abandonaba el viejo edificio, ya estaba en total oscuridad y sus pasillos vacíos. El camino hasta la casa de su abuelo era tan silencioso como frio y solitario. Podía ver a algunas parejas caminar juntas por las calles, algunos con regalos envueltos en papel brillante y grandes moños que cubrían la mayoría de la caja. Otros andaban en grupo, disfrutando de la compañía de los amigos mientras dirigían sus pasos a algún restaurante o una sala de karaoke. Y al final del camino, estaba la casa del abuelo Aihara. Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde atendiendo los pendientes de la academia, de soportar la brisa helada en las calles de la ciudad, entraba a la propiedad de la familia en donde nadie le esperaba con sinceridad. Los empleados solo eran eso y nunca había formado alguna lazo significativo con ellos. Solo dejaba atrás la oscuridad y soledad de la escuela para encontrarse en la misma situación, pero ahora en casa. ¿Y su padre? De viaje por algún país exótico, quizá en África u Oriente Medio. ¿El abuelo? Atendiendo lo que mejor se le daba, sus negocios. Tal vez en una cena con sus socios. La víspera de Navidad se reducía a una cena sencilla para una sola persona y a dormir temprano. Mientras todos se divertían por ahí, ella no tenía nada que hacer. Si acaso leer algún libro que encontrara en la biblioteca familiar o dedicarse a cumplir con las tareas pendientes.

Suspiró. Le hubiese gustado decir que la primera Navidad que pasó con Yuzu fue más alegre, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Fue su culpa? En parte así lo sentía. Las cosas se tornaron complicadas cuando apareció la joven Matsuri en su vida, aunque no podía negar que de una manera muy particular fue importante en el desarrollo de su relación. Si tan solo no hubiese actuado de esa manera con Yuzu apenas llegaron al departamento, quizá hubiesen tenido un momento feliz en vez de uno frustrante. Pero claro, aun eran muy jóvenes y les faltaba tanto por conocer; era fácil malentender las situaciones o no comprenderse ni a ellas mismas y eso, lamentablemente, le ocurría hasta fechas recientes. Tal vez, solo tal vez, con unos cuantos meses más y tomando las cosas con calma, el resultado de aquella noche pudo ser otro. De todas formas, ya no había nada que hacer y aquella experiencia, aunque mala, ya era parte de su historia. Ahora dependía de ambas no volver a pasar por algo similar.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Al instante volteó la cabeza. Sabía que vería a Yuzu acercarse a la cocina, apresurada para sacar el pastel y evitar que este se quemara. Así ocurrió. Con gran emoción, la rubia se acercó al horno, lo abrió para retirar el biscocho del calor y dejarlo en el centro de la mesa ya despejada. Al principio le desconcertó ver que su desastre ya no estaba, pero de inmediato comprendió lo ocurrido. La mirada de ambas se cruzó. Ahí estaba la resplandeciente sonrisa de Yuzu, tan radiante como siempre que aparecía. Mei correspondió al gesto con una tímida cabezada y se dio la vuelta. No comprendía cómo un gesto tan sencillo podía provocarle tantas cosas. Yuzu sacó un par de recipientes más del refrigerador y volvió a la habitación, dejando a la pelinegra a solas con su querido Kumagoro. En total silencio, Mei se levantó de su asiento y tomó en sus brazos al gran oso de felpa. Se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazada al peluche y cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que la música navideña invadiera sus oídos.

Se sintió adormilada, como solía ocurrirle. Y entre cabezadas venía a su cabeza todo lo que habían hecho en esa semana. La decoración de la sala solo fue una de las actividades que compartieron. Yuzu siempre se empeñó en contagiarle un poco de la alegría propia de la época; ya fuera con algún paseo al centro comercial o alguna cafetería para probar algunos de los postres especiales de la fecha, organizando maratones de películas navideñas ofrecidas en televisión o algún servicio de paga, incluso hartándole con villancicos y un sinfín de imágenes alusivas al día venidero. Apenas la noche anterior, miraron juntas un par de comedias románticas que en Yuzu provocaron un sinfín de reacciones, pasó de una risa eufórica a las lagrimas incitadas por un solo momento conmovedor. En Mei, apenas surtieron efecto, los chistes no le causaban mucha gracia y en su cabeza solo analizaba el desarrollo de la trama, encontrando algunos detalles que podrían mejorarse. Bien pudo comentarlo, sin embargo, prefirió callar sus observaciones para no arruinar el momento. A fin de cuentas, era un valioso tiempo el que estaban compartiendo y lo que ella más apreciaba era pasarlo con su amada Yuzu. Daba igual si solo se trataba de salir a comprar una bufanda o mirar una mala película, lo importante, lo significativo en su corazón era tener a Yuzu a su lado. ¡De que manera tan diferente se desarrollaba esta Navidad! Aunque solo estaban ellas dos en esta ocasión, sentía que todos esos adornos a su alrededor adquirían un verdadero sentido.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, Kumagoro casi estaba en el suelo y la música era distinta a la que recordaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? Acomodó de nuevo al oso en sus brazos, notando algo nuevo frente a ella. El pastel que tanto tiempo pasó vigilando en el horno, ya estaba por completo decorado. La cubierta era tan blanca como la nieve misma, con los bordes delineados por unas finas perlas de azúcar. En el centro estaba escrito el mensaje “Feliz Navidad” con una finas y dulces letras rojas, acompañadas por una diminuta flor del mismo color y un par de hojas verdes. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ese pastel eran un par de osos simulando tomarse de las manos, ambos con una pequeña bufanda roja y sus respectivos gorritos navideños. El detalle era lindo y solo cabía una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿en que momento Yuzu pudo moldear esos pequeños osos? Pasaron juntas casi todos los días de la última semana, era imposible que encontrara el momento para entretenerse con algo así. Aunque también estaba acostumbrada a esas sorpresas inexplicables que Yuzu solía darle.

—¿Mei? ¿Estas despierta? —escuchó a Yuzu hablarle.

Se acercó al sofá con un par de platos en las manos y sobre estos estaban los cubiertos necesarios. Entonces, la atención de Mei se apartó del pastel. Su mirada quedó fija en Yuzu y su atuendo especial para la ocasión. No solo la habitación estaba decorada para la ocasión, la misma Yuzu se vistió para ese momento con un gran suéter rojo de cuello y puños blancos; su falda blanca, apenas visible bajo el suéter, tenía un par de estrellas a cada costado. Vestía un par de mallas rojas que cubrían por completo sus piernas y complementaba todo el atuendo con un típico gorro navideño. No fue capaz de decirle nada, solo contemplarla en total silencio con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Yuzu le sonrió y de inmediato se sentó a su lado. Se quitó el gorro y con mucho cuidado se lo puso a Mei. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron detenerse. Yuzu, al fin, se movió de manera apresurada, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. Tomó el cuchillo en sus manos, lo acercó al pastel y con gran delicadeza lo partió. Sirvió la rebanada en uno de los platos para ofrecerla a Mei.

—Feliz Navidad —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mei no podía asegurar si era por la ropa, su leve somnolencia o la gran cantidad de luces navideñas que habían puesto hace unos días, pero tanto los ojos verdes de Yuzu como su sonrisa le parecieron aún más deslumbrantes de lo que ya eran. Sus manos sujetaron el plato y lo apartó del medio, acercándose despacio a la rubia. Como era de esperarse, se puso nerviosa por la cercanía. No podía mentirse, en verdad le gustaba cuando Yuzu actuaba de esa manera. Levantó su barbilla con una suave caricia y le dio un beso.

—Feliz Navidad —respondió Mei después de unos segundos. Aquellas palabras, por primera vez, adquirieron un significado pero, sobre todo, se sintieron cálidas.


End file.
